10 de octubre
by 666kmk
Summary: mmm un one shot de naruto y la verdad de sus padres.. eso.


10 de octubre

8 de Octubre 

Por los espesos bosques del país del fuego se ve un grupo de ninjas surcando los arboles a una velocidad increíble, se trataba del equipo de Kakashi que acababa de terminar una misión en las cercanía de la aldea de la roca. El grupo como supondrán estaba formado por el mismísimo Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke, este último había vuelto a Konoha hace 6 meses luego de que Naruto le salvará de la oscuridad, todos tenían ya 18 años a excepción de Naruto que tenía 17 aún. Estaban llegando ya a la aldea de Konoha, faltaban escasos 4 kilómetros y es en ese momento que Naruto empieza a pensar:

_El día se acerca, ese fatídico día se acerca. Otra vez va a ocurrir lo mismo, aunque lo tenga bien asumido, de cualquier modo ese día para mi es perdición_. En ese preciso momento Naruto se toma el pecho en señal de dolor – _ojalá ese día no existiera_

Cuidado Naruto!! – Gritaba Sakura - chan al ver como su amigo de infancia chocaba contra un árbol.

Ayayayai dueelee.

Eso te pasa por tonto Naruto, decía Sasuke.

Sasuke!!!! Esta vez si que…..

No Naruto – decía la Hanuro – esta vez nos escucharas a nosotros, has estado muy distraído estos últimos días e incluso en esta misión, casi la fallamos por tu culpa.

Lo siento Sakura.

Nada de lo siento o acaso quieres que te recuerde que casi me atraviesas con tu rasengan pensando que yo era el enemigo.

Naruto en ese momento agacho la cabeza y empezó a recordar todo lo que Sakura le decía, después de todo, como ella decía la misión casi falla por su culpa.

Lo sien….

Ya paren de pelear, después de todo la misión resulto como debía, si Naruto se equivoco en ese momento es por alguna razón y ya pidió perdón no es para que lo ataquen de esa manera.

Gracias Kakashi – sensei.

Ya volvamos a la aldea, tenemos que reportar nuestra misión.

Entendido –dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo.

9 de Octubre

Día soleado, en su oficina estaba Tsunade haciendo sus deberes???

Gane!!!

Tsunade – sama!!!!!! – gritaba Shizune desde la puerta al ver como su maestra estaba jugando al poker en su Game boy.

Ouch!!!, ya ya me pondré a trabajar, pero tu deberías saber que en este día cualquier lo que más necesito es distraerme.

En eso Tsunade miraba a su escritorio, el cual estaba lleno de papeles todos amontonados, se podía ver una botella de sake prácticamente vacía y un resto servido en un pocillo (esos que siempre usan en Naruto para tomar sake). Sobre los papeles amontonados había un cofre cerrado bien adornado que tenía inscrito en su tapa: "Abrir cuando sea necesario". En ese momento, cuando Tsunade termina de leer la inscripción mira hacia la ventana, a lo lejos puede ver el edificio en donde vive Naruto, pero en especial centra su mirada en el pequeño balcón sin baranda donde el rubio yacía sentado con una cara de tristeza mirando hacia el horizonte.

Se lo va a entregar Tsunade – Sama? – preguntaba Shizune con una cara triste.

Si, es mi deber después de todo. Además debo cumplir con la voluntad escrita del 3 Hokage.

Pero no crees que será muy fuerte para él?

Puede ser, pero una promesa es una promesa, ya hablé de esto con el consejo y todos estaban de acuerdo. Mañana se van a cumplir 18 años shizune, ya es hora de que lo sepa.

Pero Tsunade – Sama si se entera, como crees que reaccionará….

Calla shizune, esta es una voluntad del 3 Hokage, y hay que respetarla sea como sea, además ya es hora que lo sepa, que sepa de su existencia… mañana es su cumpleaños, y como ya es costumbre en él, vendrá temprano en la mañana a pedirme que le dé una misión con tal de alejarse de la aldea ese día….

Está bien….

Cambiando de escena a Naruto, este aún se encontraba sentado en el balcón con cara de tristeza, pensaba en que mañana lo mejor sería pedirle una misión a Tsunade y evitar ver a la gente.

_Se viene otro día.. _–pensaba Naruto-_ ese fatídico día, el día en que nací, el día en que el pueblo me detesta como nunca, el día en que ese puto zorro fue encerrado en mi cuerpo_.

Un pájaro saco a Naruto de sus pensamientos.

Bien, será mejor que me vaya a dormir, mañana será un largo día

En ese momento, el viento, el sol y las nubes eran testigos de cómo una lágrima caía por las mejillas del rubio, al levantarse e irse a dormir.

10 de octubre 

El despertador suena indicando que son las 7 de la mañana del día fomingo, digo domingo XD, sobre la cama se ve a Naruto girando levemente la cabeza hacia el despertador y apagarlo para que dejara de sonar, nuevamente se da vuelta y mira el techo de su pieza, mientras decía con voz triste:

Nuevamente no pude dormir en toda la noche. Será mejor que me levante antes de que alguien se consiga una de las pocas misiones del día.

Al decir esto Naruto se levanta mira hacia la ventana y se va al baño a tomarse una ducha bien helada. Luego de salir de la ducha se viste, mira nuevamente por la ventana viendo como la gente comenzaba a hacer sus tareas diarias (si aunque sea domingo la gente igual se despierta temprano y lo toma como un día más de trabajo). Naruto se coloca su bandana se mira al espejo y expresa:

Bien haya voy….

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Tsunade:

Bien ya está todo preparado, solo falta….. KA KA SHIIII!!!!!!!!!!

De repente una nube cubrió el lugar y aparece la figura del gran jounin leyendo el Icha Icha Paradise vol 5.

Lo siento, lo siento, es que se me cruzo un perro con rabia y tuve….

A callar!!! – gritó Tsunade.

Una gran gota calló por la frente de Kakashi en tono de disculpa. Luego se puso se firme y miro a su alrededor diciendo:

Esta todo preparado godaime?

Sí, estamos todos ya, solo falta que llegue él y creo que viene en camino ya.

Va a ser duro no cree?

Puede ser pero es mejor que lo sepa ahora a que lo sepa por otros u de otra forma.

Comprendo.

En ese mismo instante Naruto caminaba por las heladas calles de Konoha con la cara gacha y evitando mirar a ningún lado, pues la gente lo único que hacía era alejarse de él y murmurar cosas, mostrando una cara de odio y expresando todo el rencor que tenían hacia Naruto:

Mira, mira, ahí va

Maldito zorro deberías morirte de una vez y dejar esta villa en paz.

Monstruo asqueroso muérete.

Naruto al escuchar esto, no pudo evitar que una lágrima callera nuevamente por sus mejillas por segunda vez en un día (la primera vez fue cuando se duchaba), así que acelero los pasos y se fue directo donde la Hokage, quería una misión lo más pronto posible y salir de una vez por todas de ese lugar.

Nuevamente en la oficina. Un Jounin aparece en frente de Tsunade indicando que Naruto se está dirigiendo a su oficina.

De acuerdo, gracias – indico Marlen, digo Tsunade (los que son de chile entenderán XD).

Muy bien actúen natural, kakashi no es hora de leer así que guarda ese libro de una vez.

Esta bien…

En eso se escucha que tocan a la puerta.

Pase decía Tsunade sentada tras su escritorio.

Al abrir la puerta se ve a un Naruto cabizbajo y a la vez sorprendido por la convocatoria que había en la oficina.

Pasa Naruto y toma asiento - decía Shizune.

Perdón? Me perdí de algo?, qué hacen kakashi e iruka sensei aquí? Lo más importante que hace tan temprano el consejo por aki?

Naruto – empezó a decir Tsunade- todos están reunidos aquí por algo importante que te debemos comunicar

Algo importante? - Se preguntaba incrédulo el rubio.

Si, es algo que te concierne a ti y a todos los de la aldea, es una información súper secreta. Mejor dicho es el secreto mejor guardado de Konoha, nadie a excepción de los que lucharon contra Kyubi hace 18 años saben de esto.

Algo que solamente saben los que estuvieron en la lucha contra kyubi?, no comprendo…..

Haber Naruto – se adelantaba kakashi – es información confidencial que relata algo que es muy importante para ti.

Algo muy importante para mí – pensaba en voz alta Naruto, sin entender mucho.

Naruto es algo referente a tu pasado – Se apresuraba a decir Iruka.

A mi pasado?, a mi existencia? A eso se refieren?

Si Naruto, todo está acá, en este cofre – indicaba Tsunade – las razones de porque no sabes nadas de tus padres, la razón de porque kyubi esta dentro de ti, todo eso esta aki dentro Naruto, y ahora te pertenece.

Mi pasado, existencia y lo más importante la identidad de mis padres esta todo dentro de ese cofre.

Si Naruto es tuyo y lo único que te voy a pedir es que cuando lo leas no sientas rencor por nadie y menos no sientas rencor por nosotros, por habértelo ocultado. Toma, esta es la llave. Toma el cofre y haz lo que según para ti sea lo correcto.

Una vez dicho esto, Tsunade le entrega las cosas a Naruto sin antes darle un beso en la frente como señal de apoyo. Después de esto Naruto se para con una cara de sorpresa y sin articular palabra alguna toma su ahora pertenencias y sale de la habitación. Dejando a todos con cara de preocupación, pero a la vez de satisfacción por haber hecho lo correcto.

Naruto después de todo el maratón de información que escucho sin parar, no sabía que hacer, tenía la caja en sus manos pero pensaba si abrirla o no. Mientras pensaba en las inmensas posibilidades de información que tuviera ese cofre, Naruto camino sin rumbo fijo hasta que llego a la zona de entrenamiento n°8, su primer lugar de entrenamiento. Cuando llego, un sentimiento de nostalgia le invadió recordando los buenos y malos momentos de su equipo en ese lugar. Después de mucho divagar, Naruto se sentó bajo el mismo tronco donde fue amarrado durante la primera prueba de kakashi, para poder poner fin de una vez por todas a esto, después de todo, lo que contenía aquel cofre era de suma importancia para él.

Lo primero que hizo fue observar el cofre en especial la inscripción, al leerla trago saliva ya que el nerviosismo que lo rondaba era demasiado, que hacía que el ambiente fuera de total incomodidad. Agarro la llave la miro unos segundos y trago saliva diciendo:

Bien Naruto tranquilo… haya voy.

Giro la llave y abrió el cofre, lo primero que vio fue una pequeña carta enrollada con una cinta roja, la tomo y vio que tenia colocado el sello que identifica a los hokages. Naruto no lo pensó ni dos minutos (aunque el tenga que pensar unos 5 min a veces ya que es lento o no XD) y corto la cinta abriendo la carta, comenzando a leer:

_Querido Naruto:_

_Si estás leyendo esto y por alguna razón misteriosa yo no estuviera en este mundo, quería decirte que me perdones, que me perdones por habértelo ocultado todo este tiempo, pero comprenderás que fue la última voluntad de tu padre. Para mi tú fuiste más que un simple ninja de esta villa, tú eras como un hijo para mí, también quiero que perdones al actual hokage (pq se que yo no estaré) por lo mismo no es su culpa, al igual que a los aldeanos ellos solo se fijan en el pasado y no reconocen el presente. _

_En el cofre se encuentra un pergamino azul, fue escrito por tu padre horas antes de morir, ni yo mismo sé que es lo que contiene, pero ya podrás imaginar que contiene toda la información que alguna vez quisiste saber. _

_Mi consejo es que te lo tomes con calma y tómalo con madurez. Además decirte que siempre mi alma estará junto a ti._

_Sarutobi. 3 Hokage de la aldea de la hoja_

Naruto no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas al leer la carta, él quería como a un padre a viejo hokage, aún puede recordar ese fatal día, cuando sarutobi murió por salvar a Konoha de Orochimaru y sus secuaces. Recordó tristemente su funeral, hasta que las palabras escritos en la carta hicieron eco en su mente: "_En el cofre se encuentra un pergamino azul, fue escrito por tu padre horas antes de morir"_ Naruto se sobresalto y miro nuevamente al interior del cofre. Dentro se encontraba el pergamino azul, lo tomó y abrió con mucho cuidado comenzando a leer:

_Querido hijo: _

_Sé que estarás emocionado por lo que voy a decirte, pero las pocas horas que pase a tu lado me hizo dar fuerzas para poder escribir todo lo que te voy a decir a continuación._

_Primero te contaré de tu madre, ella era hermosa, dentro del cofre encontraras una foto de ella y de mi cuando éramos novios, prefiero que la veas en persona en vez de describírtela. Su nombre era Uzumaki Kushina. Era una excelente mujer, una excelente esposa y entre nos, una excelente amante. Cuando supe que quedo embarazada no pude contener las lágrimas, por fin tendría un hijo, un hijo al cual podría enseñarles todas las técnicas y secretos que merece un ninja. Estaba tan orgulloso, sería un papa chocho___

_Además imagínate lo orgulloso que estaba cuando al hacer la cuarta ecografía a tu madre, se pudo confirmar que tú ibas a ser varoncito y más aún cuando el examen de chakra confirmo que tu serías la persona con más chakra que haya nacido en la aldea, éramos tan felices… _

_Hasta que llego este día, este día tragicómico, nosotros estábamos en el hospital, tu madre estaba dando a luz, cuando ese maldito zorro empezó a atacar a nuestra aldea. Era peligroso a ti apenas te habían cortado el cordón umbilical, así que hice lo que tu madre me indico, salvarte la vida. Te saque corriendo del hospital, escapando del lugar y dejarte en un lugar seguro, hasta que escuche un estruendo, veo hacia atrás horrorizado, la habitación donde estaba tu madre ardía en llamas, al parecer un rayo de energía lanzado por kyubi destruyo la habitación, destruyendo todo a su paso. Tu madre murió ese día hijo, y como cual adivino, predijo que estarías en peligro y te salvo… _

_Ahora mientras escribo esta carta está decidido, tendré que vengar al zorro por la muerte de civiles y en especial por la muerte de tu madre. Si hijo, incluso ahora se me ocurre un nombre para ti, qué te parece Naruto?. Esta decidido hijo, usare esa técnica es la única forma de salvar a la aldea, aunque tuviera que sacrificar mi vida para lograrlo. Además te he elegido a ti, la razón, muy simple. Para ejecutar la técnica de sellado se necesitan 2 condiciones: un contenedor y un alma. Generalmente con esta técnica la alma y contenedor es la misma persona, pero el kyubi es muy poderoso, mi nivel de chakra es muy inferior para poder contenerlo en mi interior, así que pequeñín tú serás el héroe de esta aldea, el héroe que salvará de esta aldea del zorro, tu nivel de chakra es tan grande que serás capaz de mantener a raya a kyubi por muchos años. _

_Sé que estas son mis últimas palabras y estoy totalmente orgulloso de dedicártelas a ti. Al terminar de escribirla le diré al 3 hokage que esta carta la guarde como un tesoro y que te la revele cuando sea necesario. Ese momento será cuando cumplas 18 años Naruto, ya que para esa edad tendrás la madurez suficiente para entender porque hago esto, además que de seguro sabrás controlar de mejor forma el chakra de kyubi._

_Hijo, como últimas palabras quiero decirte que aunque estés solo de aquí en adelante, es seguro que encontraras grande amigos que querrás de todo corazón y que ten por seguro que tu madre y yo siempre estaremos viéndote desde el cielo. Adiós hijo y espero que crezcas fuertes y seas un buen hombre, tengas una gran familia y que al igual que yo seas un buen hokage que protegerá a la aldea de la maldad de este mundo. Se despide _

_Namikaze Minato_

Luego de leer la carta, Naruto no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a derramar lágrimas a montón. No puede creer todo lo que supo este día. Todo lo que siempre quiso saber, su pasado, el porqué de su existencia, el porqué encerraron a este maldito zorro en su interior, todo esto lo descubrió y que mejor que del puño y letra de su padre.

Al despejar sus ideas un poco más Naruto miro nuevamente el contenido del cofre y vio la pequeña foto en la cual salía su madre, hermosa tal cual pensó el cómo sería, y a su lado su padre. Al tomarla la vio por unos 2 minutos fijamente y sonrío, se levanto y con las fotos en sus manos aún, miro hacia la gran montaña de los hokages, miro fijamente el penúltimo rostro y dijo:

Gracias padre, después de todo este no fue un mal cumpleaños……

FIN.


End file.
